Afflicting one out of nine men over age 65, prostate cancer (PCA) is a leading cause of male cancer-related death, second only to lung cancer (Abate-Shen and Shen, Genes Dev 14:2410 [2000]; Ruijter et al., Endocr Rev, 20:22 [1999]). The American Cancer Society estimates that about 184,500 American men will be diagnosed with prostate cancer and 39,200 will die in 2001.
Prostate cancer is typically diagnosed with a digital rectal exam and/or prostate specific antigen (PSA) screening. An elevated serum PSA level can indicate the presence of PCA. PSA is used as a marker for prostate cancer because it is secreted only by prostate cells. A healthy prostate will produce a stable amount—typically below 4 nanograms per milliliter, or a PSA reading of “4” or less—whereas cancer cells produce escalating amounts that correspond with the severity of the cancer. A level between 4 and 10 may raise a doctor's suspicion that a patient has prostate cancer, while amounts above 50 may show that the tumor has spread elsewhere in the body.
When PSA or digital tests indicate a strong likelihood that cancer is present, a transrectal ultrasound (TRUS) is used to map the prostate and show any suspicious areas. Biopsies of various sectors of the prostate are used to determine if prostate cancer is present. Treatment options depend on the stage of the cancer. Men with a 10-year life expectancy or less who have a low Gleason number and whose tumor has not spread beyond the prostate are often treated with watchful waiting (no treatment). Treatment options for more aggressive cancers include surgical treatments such as radical prostatectomy (RP), in which the prostate is completely removed (with or without nerve sparing techniques) and radiation, applied through an external beam that directs the dose to the prostate from outside the body or via low-dose radioactive seeds that are implanted within the prostate to kill cancer cells locally. Anti-androgen hormone therapy is also used, alone or in conjunction with surgery or radiation. Hormone therapy uses luteinizing hormone-releasing hormones (LH-RH) analogs, which block the pituitary from producing hormones that stimulate testosterone production. Patients must have injections of LH-RH analogs for the rest of their lives.
While surgical and hormonal treatments are often effective for localized PCA, advanced disease remains essentially incurable. Androgen ablation is the most common therapy for advanced PCA, leading to massive apoptosis of androgen-dependent malignant cells and temporary tumor regression. In most cases, however, the tumor reemerges with a vengeance and can proliferate independent of androgen signals.
The advent of prostate specific antigen (PSA) screening has led to earlier detection of PCA and significantly reduced PCA-associated fatalities. However, the impact of PSA screening on cancer-specific mortality is still unknown pending the results of prospective randomized screening studies (Etzioni et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 91:1033 [1999]; Maattanen et al., Br. J. Cancer 79:1210 [1999]; Schroder et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 90:1817 [1998]). A major limitation of the serum PSA test is a lack of prostate cancer sensitivity and specificity especially in the intermediate range of PSA detection (4-10 ng/ml). Elevated serum PSA levels are often detected in patients with non-malignant conditions such as benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) and prostatitis, and provide little information about the aggressiveness of the cancer detected. Coincident with increased serum PSA testing, there has been a dramatic increase in the number of prostate needle biopsies performed (Jacobsen et al., JAMA 274:1445 [1995]). This has resulted in a surge of equivocal prostate needle biopsies (Epstein and Potter J. Urol., 166:402 [2001]). Thus, development of new therapeutic targets and agents is needed.